Sick Day
by Kay12akr
Summary: When Rose Weasley faked being sick so she didn't have to go to The Burrow; she didn't having betraying her cousin in mind. Rose/Teddy


**A/N: This is a Rose Weasley/Teddy Lupin story. I re-wrote this story, because when I read it a year after I wrote it I cringed at how bad it was. I hope you like it and please review. **

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" asked Hermione.

"No mom…cough cough…I would really like to go, but I don't want to get the whole family sick," said Rose in a voice that made her sound like a man.

"Okay, just owl if you need anything," said Hermione.

"Okay," said Rose.

"Let's go Hermione! She will be fine," said Ron, grabbing Hermione's hand and walking her over to the fireplace.

"Just send an owl if you need anything. Okay?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, sure mum I get it," said Rose.

Ron grabbed the floo powder and yelled, "The Burrow." With that both of them were gone.

"Ah, poor Rosie Rose is sick," said Hugo as he walked into the living room.

"Shut up Hugo. Shouldn't you be going to The Burrow?" asked Rose.

"I'm going. I just felt like bugging you before I left."

"Well, you have accomplished it, now leave."

"Okay, I'm going," Hugo said throwing his hand up in the air. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. "The Burrow," he yelled and trough the powder down.

"HA HA suckers," screamed Rose in a cheerful voice as she jumped up and started doing her happy dance.

Rose didn't want to go to The Burrow for Sunday lunch, because every time she goes everyone keeps on asking her what she wants to do with her life. Yeah, she is eighteen, but she still feels like a kid. She also still wants to live with her parents. In addition, she has no idea what she wants to do. She thought about being an Auror, she had all the N.E.W.T.s, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go to work for her father.

Rose picked up the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_ and started looking through it. She look at all the articles, all of them looked boring.

_Lockhart Gets His Memory Back!_

_Oliver Wood To Quit Playing For Puddlemere United!_

_Malfoy Manor, Where Is It?_

_All of these suck, _thought Rose_. Who is Lockhart? The Malfoys, who cares about them? I'm so bloody tired of hearing about Oliver Wood quitting Quidditch._

Rose never really liked Quidditch; it was something she got from her mother. He father was devastated when she didn't show any interest in the model broom he got her when she was five. She preferred reading, which was another thing she got from her mother.

_Wonder what I'm going to do now? _Thought Rose has she put the magazine back on the coffee table.

BANG

Something fell in the kitchen. Rose became terrified. She had watched enough Muggle scary movies to know what it meant when you heard something in another room. Like an idiot, Rose got up from the sofa and started walking towards the kitchen with her wand at the ready. She saw a man who had his back to her trying to pick up the cooking pans that were on the floor. He had turquoise hair just passed his ears and he was wearing a black button down shirt.

"Teddy?" said Rose.

The man turned around and looked at her and sure enough, it was Teddy.

"Oh, Rose sorry to scare you like that," said Teddy,

"Don't worry about it." Rose put her wand back in her pajama pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom sent me to check on you. She was worried about you being sick, but you don't look sick to me."

"That is because I'm not."

"Oh, why are you faking then?"

"Because, I don't want to go to The Burrow."

"Why?"

"Because everyone keeps asking me what I'm going to do with my life."

"Oh, I see. They did the same thing to me when I finished Hogwarts."

"Yeah, it is so annoying."

"That is our family for you."

Teddy and Rose locked eyes with each other. Rose always had a little crush on Teddy. He was cute and understood her completely, which no one else could do. Teddy always thought that Rose was beautiful with her dark red curls and her chocolate brown eyes. However, she always seemed a little too young for him and he had Victoire. He loved Victoire. Didn't he?

Rose looked away and her face started to turn red. Teddy walked up to her, placed his hand under her chin, and turned her head towards his. He looked into her eyes, while her face turned a darker shade of red.

"You know Rose. There was always something about you. Something that made me want you, but there were just too many things in the way. I mean I was always too old, but now you are of age,"

"What about Victoire?" Rose asked.

"I am not sure if I love her. I guess I always just thought I did, because it was kind of forced upon us. Everyone always talked about how we were the perfect couple," he said.

"Oh." Rose was in complete shock. She could not believe that this was happening. Did Teddy Lupin just confess that he had no feelings for Victoire and for Rose instead?

"Yeah." He moved to kiss her.

He kissed her delicately and placed his hands on her cheeks. Her lips were so soft and exactly what he dreamed they felt like. He then began to deepen the kiss, hungry for more. She wrapped her hands into his turquoise hair and tilted her head back, inviting him to kiss her neck. He did and she couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. He slipped his hands under her shirt, but she pulled away.

"Too fast?" he asked.

"Yeah"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. The kiss started to get passionate. Maybe too passionate. Rose didn't want to do anything rash. After all, she was only eighteen and she was in no way fit to be a parent. Also there was Victoire. Victoire was her cousin and madly in love with Teddy. How could Rose do this to her? Victoire would be crushed if she ever found out. She can just never find out and Rose and Teddy can never be.

There was footsteps coming from the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" yelled Ron Weasley.

"DADDY?" Rose pushed Teddy away to turn to her father. This is not what she needed. Having her father see her snug the man that was supposed to be in love with her cousin was not exactly what every girl dreamed of. She might as well forget ever keeping this from Victoire, because with her father knowing it would never be a secret. Rose was screwed and so was Teddy.


End file.
